


Save It For Night School

by HMSquared



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Companionable Snark, Episode: s16e11 Agent Provocateur, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 21, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Barba gets a call in the middle of the night. Based on 16.11
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 45





	Save It For Night School

Barba was awake and hopped up on coffee. The election still hadn’t been called. It wouldn’t be for a few more days.

The clock read 12:30 a.m. He didn’t care. Barba set his mug down, the empty pot next to it.

His phone rang. Who was calling at this hour? Seeing the number, Barba smirked.

“Why am I not surprised you’re awake?”

“It’s nice to know you’re still very much from New York.” His friend heartily laughed. “How are you doing, Carisi?”

“You first.” Barba grinned, suddenly embarrassed.

“I’ve… Let’s just say I’m out of coffee.” Carisi laughed again.

“Hey listen, I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I…” Carisi trailed off. Barba raised his eyebrows.

“What, Carisi?” It took a moment for him to answer.

“I’m taking the bar test tomorrow.” Barba’s mouth fell open.

“When you said you were becoming a lawyer, I didn’t actually think you were serious.”

“Come on, Barba. Am I really that sarcastic?”

“We both are.” The two fell silent. Barba bit his lip. “Listen… after you finish up tomorrow, you wanna go out for coffee?”

“You asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe I am.” He was so caffeinated there were no butterflies. Carisi chuckled.

“I would absolutely love to, Barba.”

The next morning, Barba found himself standing on a street corner. The cold air nipped at his neck, the edge of his jacket flapping in the wind.

The doors opened… and there was Carisi, cheeks pink. Walking down the steps, he saw Barba. The former DA grinned.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but you managed to get handsomer.”

“And you’ve still got a smart mouth.” Carisi accepted Barba’s hug. He felt soft, warm, and comforting.

“How do you think it went?”

“I don’t know, but…” He trailed off into a smirk. “Do you remember what you said to me, a long time ago?” Barba furrowed his brow.

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“The girl in the suitcase. I was the young, cocky rookie.”

“You’re still young and cocky.” Carisi rolled his eyes.

“ _ Anyway,  _ when I ran my mouth too much, you told me ‘save it for night school.’ And I did.” His smile widened. “Best in my class at Fordham.” Barba beamed.

“Look at you, Sonny Carisi.” Nodding, Carisi looked over his shoulder at the building. He swallowed.

“Listen, I don’t want my mood to sour, so I’m just gonna do this now.” And then he kissed Barba.

It was their very first kiss, the very first time they were expressing their feelings. But the onlookers could tell… Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi were madly in love.


End file.
